


Guided Reflections

by Wolfling



Series: Looking Glass series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/pseuds/Wolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guided Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> I had sworn I wasn't going to do a sequel to Mirror, Mirror but I had so many requests that I changed my mind. Yes, I am that much of a pushover. It didn't hurt that my twin (hi Maig!) gave me a totally hot idea for this that I just had to write. This is a pwp so don't look too hard for a plot. Dedicated to all those who asked for a sequel and especially, as always to she-with-whom-I-share-a-brain Maigret. Thanks, twin, for the extra encouragement on this when the words just weren't flowing. It helped immensely.

Jim trudged up the stairs to his apartment, muttering dark words under his breath. It had not been a good day. He had spent all morning in court only to watch while the defendant got off on a technicality. Then his computer crashed in the afternoon, taking with it several hours' worth of finished paperwork. Later when he tried to go home he found that the alternator in his truck had finally given up the ghost.

And when he finally got home, several hours late after dealing with tow trucks and mechanics, he had discovered the elevator was out of order as well. Not in itself a big thing, but it was just another sign that he really should have stayed in bed that morning. All he wanted now was a quick bite to eat, a hot shower and bed.

He opened the door to find the place transformed. The only light came from the myriad candles that seemed to adorn every surface, and from the fireplace, which was cheerfully blazing away. Soothing music was being played in the background adding to the atmosphere. The air was filled with the heavenly scents of garlic bread and homemade tomato sauce.

A curly haired head popped over the railing to the loft. "Oh great, you're finally home. Be down in a sec!" Disappearing from view, Blair returned to whatever he was doing. Jim tracked the sounds of rummaging and furniture shifting as he hung up his coat.

'Furniture shifting?' he thought. Just what was Sandburg playing at now?

Before he had time to do more than wonder his lover bounced down the stairs and made a beeline straight into his arms. Jim sighed and hugged him tightly; the familiar scent and feel of his Guide as always a soothing balm to his frazzled nerves.

"What's all this about?" he asked when he finally released the younger man, gesturing at the room around him.

Blair grinned up at him, eyes alight. "I called the station when you were late; Simon told me about the truck and the kind of day you've been having. I figured you could use some pampering after all that."

Jim looked down at his beaming partner. "Pampering huh?"

"Yep. And before you ask, no, I don't have any ulterior motive. I promise you're going to enjoy yourself tonight. So why don't you go take a shower while I finish up dinner? After we eat I'll show you what else I have planned."

"Somehow I'm still worried," Jim replied though he obediently headed for the bathroom.

"That's because you're paranoid," Blair muttered under his breath after the older man had closed the bathroom door.

"I heard that!" Jim called out, which inspired chuckling from the direction of the kitchen. His own lips curling up in unwilling amusement, Jim shook his head and proceeded with his shower.

When he came out of the bathroom, dressed in the T-shirt and faded jeans he had discovered left for him, Jim found his partner just putting dinner on the table.

"Just in time," Blair said as he made one more trip to the fridge to grab two beers.

Jim sat down at the table his mouth watering from the heady aromas. "Smells good Chief," he complimented as Blair handed him one of the beers before sitting down as well.

Blair flashed him a quick smile. "Hope it tastes as good as it smells," he said.

"I'm sure it does," Jim said, picking up a fork and digging in. "But at the moment as long as it's edible I wouldn't care."

"Skipped lunch today did you?" Blair asked knowingly as he watched the older man devour his dinner.

"I grabbed something from the breakroom. I had planned on going out but then the computer ate my paperwork and..." Jim shrugged. "Just didn't have the time."

"Man you really did have a bad day didn't you?" Blair asked sympathetically.

"Bad doesn't even begin to cover it Chief. Nothing has gone right since I left here this morning." Between bites Jim related all of the calamities he had faced that day, while Blair listened attentively. By the time he had finished his third helping he had also finished venting. He pushed back from the table with a contented sigh.

"Feel better?" Blair asked, as he stood and started clearing the table.

"Yeah," Jim answered, surprised to find it true. The combination of good food and a sympathetic ear had done much to restore his equilibrium and appreciation of life.

"Good." Blair dropped a kiss on top of his partner's head, his arms loosely wrapping around Jim's neck as he stood behind the older man's chair.

Jim smiled, one hand coming up and covering Blair's. "So you going to tell me what else you have planned now?"

"Something was delivered today and I want to show it to you."

Jim waited for Blair to continue. When he didn't he leaned back so he could see the younger man's face. "That's it?" he asked disbelievingly.

Blair grinned down at him. "You sound disappointed."

"I just thought that-"

"That I had some great seduction scene or something planned?"

Jim blushed. "Let's just say I wouldn't have been surprised if you had."

Blair straightened, letting go of Jim's neck. "Well I've always been good at improvising." Reaching down he grabbed the older man's hands and pulled him to his feet. "Come on. The package I want to show you is upstairs. And then, if you want, I'll prove to you how fast I can think on my feet."

Wondering just what his Guide could come up with on the spur of the moment and if he'd be able to survive it, Jim allowed himself to be led across the living room and up the stairs.

"So what exactly is this package you want to show me?" he asked as he reached the top of the stairs...

And stopped dead.

At the foot of the bed stood a full length three-way mirror. It was virtually identical to the one in the clothing store they had visited several months ago, the one Blair had stood in front of while he'd put on a show for his lover, of which the thought alone was enough to arouse Jim.

Blair was standing beside him, bouncing slightly, a huge grin on his face as he watched the older man's stunned reaction. "You like it?" he asked.

"Ho-" Jim began hoarsely then cleared his throat and tried again. "How did you-?"

"Get it up here?" Blair finished. "That's what delivery men are for. Though I had to tip them extra for hauling it up those stairs."

He grabbed Jim's hand and pulled him over to stand at the foot of the bed facing the mirror. Before Jim could utter a protest the younger man had climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the Sentinel's neck from behind.

Jim felt the warm breath on his ear as Blair whispered to him, "Your turn in front of the mirror lover."

All coherent thought flew from Jim's mind at those words. He stared at their reflections, at the open lust and love in his partner's eyes, the same feelings equally evident in his own. Licking his lips he tried to speak. "Blair-"

Blair's hand covered his mouth. "Shh..." he soothed. "You don't have to do a thing. Just watch. And feel."

Jim swallowed hard and then nodded slightly.

Blair lifted his hand away from Jim's mouth, stroking it down over the older man's jaw and throat and onto his chest in a gentle, teasing caress. His other hand slid down Jim's back and curved around his waist. He grasped the bottom of Jim's T-shirt in both hands and started lifting it up. Obediently, the Sentinel raised his arms to facilitate its removal.

Jim watched in the mirror as his Guide's nimble hands slowly dragged his T-shirt up and off, obscuring his vision for a second as the shirt was pulled over his head. He continued to watch as those same nimble hands again ran teasingly over his chest, in light barely there caresses. One hand lightly brushed a nipple and he groaned as much from the sight as the feeling.

He could not believe how turned on he was getting watching their reflections. Watching Blair pleasure himself in front of the mirror had been hot, watching Blair touch and arouse him was damn near nuclear. It was like being a voyeur on himself, sight and touch acting in concert to weave a potent sexual spell that the Sentinel was quickly losing himself in.

Blair's hands never stopped moving and Jim watched as they skimmed lightly over his stomach down to the top of his jeans. He couldn't restrain a gasp as one hand dipped lower and traced his denim covered erection. He trembled as his Guide's fingers slowly undid the buttons one by one.

Blair pushed the jeans from Jim's hips and the older man's eyes tracked the garment as it was pushed down his legs to puddle at his feet. He automatically stepped out of them and kicked them away.

He watched dismayed as the hands tormenting him slid back up away from his erection, returning to their previous pastime of running teasingly over his chest. He couldn't totally suppress his frustrated groan at their action.

Kisses were rained down on the back of his neck and shoulders, sending shivers down his spine. All he could see of his partner in the mirror was the occasional glimpse of curly hair peeking out from behind him, that and those wandering hands.

Hands that still stubbornly refused to skim any lower than his navel.

Finally Jim couldn't stand the teasing any longer and grabbed hold of one of Blair's wrists to move the hand to where he wanted it most. A low chuckle blew warm air over his back but Blair complied and closed his hand over Jim's rock-hard erection.

Jim groaned, eyes riveted on the mirror, watching his cock being stroked firmly by his mate's clever hand. The other hand still wandered over his chest, pausing to tweak his nipples, causing Jim to shiver in reaction, his arousal turning several notches higher with every touch.

He felt kisses and nips at the side of his throat again and let his gaze drift upward. He was shocked by the wanton expression, the outright lust on his face, eyes wide and dilated, lips moist and parted as he gasped for breath. All the while Blair's hands continued to stroke and pet him while Blair's mouth feasted on his neck.

Suddenly the younger man bit down hard and at the same time squeezed Jim's cock tightly. It was more than enough. His eyes never leaving his reflection, Jim watched himself tumble over the edge.

When he became fully cognizant of his surroundings a few minutes later he was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back against his lover's body with Blair's arms wrapped tight around him.

With his usual perceptiveness Blair sensed that the Sentinel was back with him. "You okay?" he whispered in the older man's ear.

In response Jim turned and captured his Guide's lips in a deep kiss. Blair responded instantly. He wriggled around until Jim was lying flat on the bed and he was straddling the older man's hips.

Breaking off the kiss Blair sat up and began impatiently flinging off his clothes. Jim watched bemusedly as clothing went flying in every direction until the younger man was wearing nothing but a very predatory smile. Jim had barely enough time to register the expression before Blair swooped down and recaptured his mouth in an aggressively demanding kiss. Still recovering from his mind-blowing climax he allowed his partner to plunder his mouth, offering no resistance. The kiss lasted until lack of oxygen forced their mouths apart.

Jim stared up at his Guide, at his tangled curls and his passion-drugged eyes, at his kiss-swollen lips and most of all at his hard, erect cock and felt his arousal begin to stir again. He reached out and grabbed hold of Blair's erection, prompting a moan from the younger man as he thrust forward into Jim's hand. Jim fondled and stroked him for a few minutes, being careful not to push him over the edge.

His eyes never left Blair's face as the younger man's moans and cries became more urgent. He slid his free hand down Blair's back and over his buttocks, one finger darting into the cleft.

As Blair's movements grew more frantic Jim pushed his finger inside. The extra stimulation was all that was needed to push Blair over the edge.

Jim watched as the climax washed over his lover, watched as the blue eyes went unseeing and the cherished face twisted into an expression of pleasure so great it was close to pain. It was the same expression he had observed on his own face a short while earlier and he found it every bit as exciting to have it reflected back at him in this manner.

As his body went limp, Blair slumped forward onto his lover's chest. Jim cleaned them both up with the washcloth he had found by the bed. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around his partner, savoring the feel of holding onto his Guide and mate.

"Oh man," the younger man groaned, still trying to catch his breath. "That was intense."

Jim planted a kiss on the top of Blair's head. "Intense isn't the word Chief."

A weary chuckle drifted up to him. "Mirrors really do it to you don't they?"

"Guess I can't deny that," the Sentinel replied, flushing in embarrassment.

"Good." Blair's tone was very self-satisfied. "We'll definitely get our money's worth out of the new acquisition then."

That reminded Jim of what he had been trying to ask before his partner has so very skillfully distracted him. "Speaking of money's worth, just how much did that thing cost?"

"Not as much as you might think. I talked to Mr. Fortis about where he had gotten the mirrors in the store. Turns out it's a cousin-in-law or something." Blair yawned and snuggled closer. "He put in a good word for me and I was able to get it wholesale."

Jim eyed the elaborate looking glass for a long moment. "Even wholesale it couldn't have been cheap. Where'd you get the money?" His eyes narrowed. "You didn't use that grant you just got did you?"

That implication seemed to wake Blair up. He raised his head and glared at his partner indignantly. "Come on Jim, give me some credit here. I wouldn't use grant money on something so frivolous. I need that cash for research costs."

"Yeah I know. Sorry," Jim apologized, suitably chastised.

"S'okay," his partner replied, snuggling down again. "You're forgiven."

After a few moments of silence it became apparent to the Sentinel that the grad student wasn't intending on saying anything more -- indeed he was slowly drifting off to sleep. "Chief," Jim called softly, nudging the pliant body that rested on top of his so trustingly.

"Hmmm?"

The drowsy interrogative brought a fond smile to the Sentinel's face. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Question?"

Jim's smile grew wider. His lover was definitely not all there at the moment. "Yeah. You never told me how you paid for the mirror."

"Simple, man," Blair replied between yawns. "Used plastic."

"When did you get a credit card?" Jim asked, frowning in puzzlement.

"Didn't." The younger man snuggled closer with a sigh. "Used one of yours."

"You what?"

Jim could tell the second that Blair came fully awake. He could almost see the younger man reviewing the conversation and he did hear the softly breathed "Shit."

It took some effort to keep the smile off of his face. He loved watching the younger man squirm.

"That credit card I gave you was supposed to be for emergencies Chief," he told his Guide sternly.

"I know Jim. I would've asked but I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry, I'll make the payments on it, I promise!"

"*We'll* make the payments, Chief," Jim replied, hugging his lover tighter and dropping another kiss to the top of his head. "It's not a problem Blair."

"It's not?" The voice was wary.

"Nope. You did me a favor actually. Y'see... well I've been looking into getting one of those mirrors myself."

Blair raised his head and looked at him. "You have?"

Jim nodded, feeling himself flush slightly at that admission. "Yup, I have. You just saved me all the legwork."

A slow smile began to spread over Blair's face. "Mirrors really *do* get to you huh?"

"I thought we already covered that Chief."

"Hmm.. Yeah we did. But that gives me an idea..." his voice trailed off.

"Why does that frighten me?" Jim wondered aloud.

"Very funny man."

Jim sighed. "Alright. So what's the idea?" he finally asked.

The look in his Guide's eyes was truly wicked. "If you get so turned on by watching us do it in the mirror we could put a mirror on the ceiling and --"

"No!"

"Come on man, it would be so cool. We could --"

"I said no, Sandburg, and I mean it."

Blair gave a long dramatic sigh. "Fine. No mirrors on the ceiling."

'Damned right, no mirrors on the ceiling,' Jim thought to himself as he watched his partner finally drift off. 'There's some things that are just over the line.' Still, as the Sentinel felt sleep creeping up on him, he couldn't help wondering, what if....?

END

 


End file.
